Still a Family
by wazzupSEB
Summary: Black Canary finds old photos of her mother one day and starts crying because she thinks that she has no family left. Until she finds a photo with some people on it. It seems that are her only family members that are left. Now she is going to find them and starts to rebuild her old family. How will her family members react to this! I suck at summary and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Okay people, this is my first story ever told. I came up with an idea for this story and I just had to write it down. In the next chapters will my OC's, a.k.a. Black Canary's cousins and nephew appear. If you have any idea how you want the cousins to look, just p.m. me or review, but not about the nephew because I already now he's going to look and going to be. Please no mean comments, this is my first time I write and upload a story. So please no comments, review and enjoy! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :D OR THINK IT AWESOME :D! THINKING THAT IT'S OKAY, IS ALSO GOOD :D! oh and if you have any idea for the story just tell me! Next Chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

Black Canary was in the watchtower and had just been sparring with Oliver Queen, a.k.a. The Green Arrow and Booster Gold (she just called him Booster Gold, because she didn't really know, what his real name is). She walked back to her room and when she was in her room she saw a box in her room that looked very old. She couldn't remember who put it there, so she removed the box. But while removing the box a photo fell out of the box. Black Canary picked up the photo and saw herself when she was young and her mother, a.k.a. the first Black Canary. She remembered it now, it was a box full of photos from her childhood and teenager years. Because of seeing this photo again, Black Canary started to think again about the death of her mother. Tears came falling down her cheek, she ran away from her room. She ran to the bathroom and stayed their crying for about two hours. After she relaxed again. She went to the monitor room in the watchtower. Dinah, a.k.a Black Canary knew she had to talk to someone, just so that she could get over it. She knew that Bruce, a.k.a. Batman's parents also had died, but Batman was to dark and he wouldn't understand her. In the monitor room she saw Hawkgirl and Flash. Dinah remembered that the Flash, a.k.a. Wally's parent and his uncle, the Flash before him had died, but also the Flash could probably not help her, because the Flash was to hyperactive right now (she could see that because Hawkgirl looked irritated at the Flash). So Dinah decided to go talk to Shayera, a.k.a. Hawkgirl.

Dinah – 'Umm..hey guys'.

Shayera – 'Oh, hey Dinah.' Shayera smiled while saying this.

Wally – 'What's up Di?' Wally had his usual big grin on while saying this.

Dinah – 'Nothing really, but Shayera can I talk to you…alone'. Both Dinah and Shayera looked at Wally.

Wally – 'Fine, I guess will be going then.' And within a second Wally was gone.

Shayera – 'So Dinah, what's it you wanted me to talk about?'

Dinah – 'Well…'

After explaining everything to Dinah. Shayera decided that it would be the best, if they would look at all of the photos and while doing it Shayera would comfort her.

Shayera – 'Hey, who are this on the photo?'

Dinah – 'Let me see it' On the photo was Dinah self, when she was 10 years old. But also four other girls and one boy. One of the girls who looked the oldest, was probably also about 10 years old. Another girl looked like she was 9 years old on the photo. Another girl looked like she was 8 years old on the photo. And the last girl looked, because she was the smallest, and the most childish face of all girls looked like she was 5 years old. The boy, the only male on the photo, looked like he was 4 years old and had a goofy smile on the photo. Dinah looked at the photo, and looked at the photo again. That was when she remembered it, she still had family. She still had two different uncles and two different aunts (one uncle from her mother's side a.k.a. her mother's brother and one aunt from her father's side a.k.a. her father's sister). But the most important she thought, was that she still had four cousins and one nephew. She always wanted to have little sisters and little brothers, okay so this are cousins and a nephew, still AWESOME she thought. It was like a dream coming true, oh and how cute did her nephew and her youngest cousin looked so cute. A big smile appeared on Dinah's face, while again tears where falling down on her cheek, but his from happiness. Shayera was watching this all happening and had no Idea what was going on.

Shayera – 'Dinah, are…are you okay?'

Dinah looked at Shayera with her big smile, still tears falling down on her cheek. Dinah – 'Yes, Shay, I'm fine, even better, I'm Great!' she said.

Shayera - 'Why?'

Dinah – 'Because I still have a family!'

**To be continued. **

**Please Review, so I can know if I can continue uploading this. I already have 5 other chapters ready to upload, but if no one like its or is going to review I'll not upload it, I think. Anyway the next chapters, it will get better I promise. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**So here's chapter 2 of my story. It's longer and better than chapter 1 I hope. So please no mean comments. Comment, Review, Rate and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2: Reunion.**

Black Canary, a.k.a. Dinah couldn't be feel any better. Within a few days, maybe even few hours she would she her family again. Oh how she was excited to see all of her family members have changed so much. She knew that the girl from 10 years old on the photo just like her had blond hair, her name is Kelly. In the past few days she started to remember all of her family members names. The girl from 9 years old on the photo had brown hair and her name is Chloë. The girl from 8 years on the photo had black hair and her name Ashley. The girl from 5 years old on the photo had red/orange hair and her name is Kayla. The boy on the photo from 4 years old had just like her and Kelly blond hair and his name is Sebastian. Dinah was just so excited, it would be just like, when she was a child. Hanging out with her family. The good old Christmas party's etc. All of a sudden she heard a name in the watchtower.

'_Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Vixen and Green Lantern please report to the monitoring womb'_

After they all made it they had heard that they just had to stop a few easy, that's how the league called it, criminals. Black Canary was talking to Wonder Woman and Vixen about her family.

Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman – 'So Dinah, does one of your family members know that you're actually the Black Canary?'

Dinah – 'Well as I remembered I only told Kelly and Chloë that my mother was the Black Canary, before she died. So I think they already know that when my mother died, I went training with Wildcat, which my family members also know about, but then just as Ben, not as Wildcat and became the Black Canary.'

Vixen – 'So if you're at their house, are you going to discuss to take them with you to the Watchtower and tell them you're the Black Canary. Because if people find out, you've family, villains will probably try to capture them and torture them to tell them your secret identity. Plus it's safer in the Watchtower and you can see them more often.'

Dinah – ' I think so. I'll first, I think, take them into my apartment because it's much bigger than their house and when the time is right I'll take them to the watchtower.'

Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Vixen and Green Lantern had just defeated those easy to beat up criminals, Dinah decided that they could come with her to her family, but only as Diana, Bruce Wayne, Mari (Vixen) and John Stewart (Green Lantern). The rest agreed on this, except for Batman, because he said he had important things to do in Gotham City.

They all reached the house where Dinah's should be living, thanks to J'onn's help they tracked their house. It was actually a very small house for five people to live in. Dinah decided to knock on the dour.

* Knock Knock* (xd, this is actually very lame to write)

A girl with blond hair, about the age of 20 years old, just like Dinah, opened the door. It was Kelly.

Kelly – 'Hel-' She was quiet for a few seconds 'OMG! Dinah is that you, is that really you, oh I've missed you so much, It's been so long' Kelly and Dinah hugged each other, both crying a little from happiness.

Dinah – 'Hey cuz, can I come in' she said with a smile.

Kelly – 'Of course, please please come in and your friends to'. All of them walked into Kelly's house.

Dinah – 'Oh right, this are my friends Diana, Mari and John.'

Diana and Mari – 'Hey, so nice to meet you.'

John - 'Hey, I'm John Stewart. It's an honor to meet you, I've heard much about you from Dinah.'

Kelly – 'Well, I'm Kelly and I live here with my cousin Ashley and my two sisters Chloë and Kayla and my brother Sebastian.'

Dinah – 'Wait about your father and mother and Ashley's father and mother.'

Kelly – 'Uhmm, well they're…um…dead.' Dinah was shocked to hear this. 'You see, after your mother died, sorry for mentioning.' Dinah – 'It's Okay' Kelly – 'My father and mother got a car accident a few months later and they died and Ashley parents got killed by some supervillain… I'm sorry… I'm sorry.. I didn't call you or text you in the past few years… I'm so sorry.' Tears came falling down while saying this by Kelly.

Dinah – 'No, I'm sorry, I should have been a better cousin, I'm now the oldest from the family. So I'm taking my responsibility and taking you to my apartment, what is much bigger than this house. After Chloë, Ashley, Kayla and Sebastian are here.'

Kelly – 'I..I don't know what to say..'

Mari – 'You could say thanks to the girl' she said with a grin.

Kelly – 'I'm really thankfull, Di, wow haven't called you that in ages, literally. But before I call Chloë down and Ashley, Kayla and Sebastian here…I have just one question for you, Di.'

Dinah – 'Well, what is your question?'

Kelly – 'You're the new Black Canary, aren't you. I know I'm right, don't lie to me, Chloë also thinks it. Because you told us when we were kids that your mother was the Black Canary and Ben was Wildcat. By the way how's Ben doing, I also haven't heard from him in a long while.'

Dinah – '…'

Kelly – 'Di, I'm your cousin, you can trust me.'

Dinah – 'Okay, little miss detective, you got me, I'm the new Black Canary, just don't tell anyone, especially not Ashley, Kayla and Sebastian. They're too young to get in all those crime-fighting things. And Ben is doing okay.'

Kelly – 'Of course, I promise. CHLOË, COME DOWN, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR US.' she shouted.

Chloë – 'ALRIGHT, I'M COMING DOWN, JUST WAIT FOR A FEW MINUTES.'

Dinah – 'So where and how are the others.'

Kelly – 'Well Ashley went a little psycho after her parents got killed and she found out she also had superpowers, just like you she has superpowers, Di, she can fly and shout black energybolts or something like that. And she's probably with some friends now. Uhhmm by the way, I also kinda got superpowers, I can also fly and I can bend water into anything. Sorry for not telling you. I don't for sure, but there is a chance that Chloë, Kayla and Sebastian also have superpowers.'

Dinah – 'That's great.'

Kelly – 'How do you mean.?'

Dinah – 'Then you can get in to the Justice League and stay in the Watchtower. That's much safer, I can keep an eye on you guys and we can spend more time together.'

Kelly – 'Oh yeah, I forgot you also are in the Justice League. Wait does that mean your friends are also superheroes.'

Dinah looked at John, Mari and Diana and gave her the 'you can trust her' look.

Diana – 'Well, I'm actually Wonder Woman, Mari is Vixen and John is Green Lantern.'

Kelly – '…No Way are you guys them, that's just so cool. And are you okay with me and my sisters and brother and cousin coming into the Justice League.' she said with a big smile.

Diana – 'Yes, that would be wonderful, I think we could become so good friends.'

John – 'I think we first have to discuss that.' he said with a serious tone.

Just then Chloë came walking down and everything was explained to her.

_**Kayla's POV**_

So, there was again one big fight in the streets nearby me and my little brother's school. This time it was Wonder Woman, Black Canary (One of my favorites, the other is Hawkgirl because she also has red/orange hair), Vixen, Batman and Green Lantern versus some easy to beat up criminals. My little brother was just like always very enthusiastic and hyperactive while seeing this, he just loved to see the Justice League fight some villains. My brother was just a little upset, that his all time favorite hero The Flash was not also there to fight some criminals. After School ended me and my brother were walking to home.

Sebastian – 'You know, if the Flash at that fight today, he would just run so fast….'he said with a big smile.

Kayla – 'I know, you've already told me hundreds of times.' she said with a irritated tone.

Sebastian – 'Oh, but sis, that doesn't matter because the Flash is FRICKIN AWESOME !'

Kayla – 'Whatever Seb (that's how people called him)…Black Canary or Hawkgirl could so simply just kick Flash his ass.'

Sebastian – 'What no way, the Flash…' We arrived at our house. '…would just…' I open the door and there is, there is our cousin, Dinah standing, who we haven't seen in ages.

Dinah – 'Hey guys, missed me.' she said with a big grin.

**to be continued.**


End file.
